


原来是鱼惹的祸

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Ruvettus pretiosus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 油鱼梗。ZS only。





	原来是鱼惹的祸

原来是鱼惹的祸  
（作者：Xmenz_阿独君）

山治倚在瞭望台上默默地抽着烟，眼前是静得出奇的海面。

他想起今天下午做饭的时候，乔巴突然闯进厨房跟他说，这鱼不能吃，否则会拉肚子。他疑惑地问，有毒吗。乔巴摇摇头否定了。他不解，这鱼是新鲜的呀。乔巴苦恼地抓了抓帽子，解释道，这是油鱼，总之不要吃就对了。他点点头表示知道了，他不会给其他船员吃。但是，他看看已经放上盘子的鱼，又看看装着厨余垃圾的箱子，总归有些不舍得。

秉承着不浪费一丁点儿食物的原则，山治偷偷把这条鱼解决掉了。

好像也没有不适啊。山治心想。

突然一只大手从山治背后探出，绕到胸前摩挲着他右边的迎风挺立的乳首。

“啧，别闹。”不用说也知道来着何人。山治抖了抖手中的香烟，长长的灰色烟蒂尽数掉落。

背后那人微微低下头，将下颌靠在山治略显瘦削的肩上，热烫的气息似有若无地撩拨着他敏感的耳廓。“厨子，做吗。”浑厚低沉的嗓音捣鼓着山治的耳膜，像恶魔诱惑着天使堕落一般，多情又难以抗拒。

这不是问句，是陈述句。山治知道这个绿藻头又欲求不满了。每次一轮到自己值夜时绿藻头就这样。山治有些无奈地拿掉在自己胸前点火的手，背对着索隆说：“不做，我值夜呢。”

索隆好像听不见一样，又或者他听见了，但是装作没听见，右手再次攀上山治的前胸，拇指与食指隔着顺滑的衣料轻轻捏弄碾压着微小的凸起。

“喂，都说了不做。”山治的绕着圈圈的眉毛颤了一下，“全船人的性命在我手上呢。”

“没事，还有我，我会帮你看着的。”耳边响起低沉暧昧的笑声，面前这个既认真又紧张的男人真是可爱极了，索隆不自觉地靠近了些，“厨子，我们都多少天没做了，你不想我么？”

“想个屁。”山治扔掉烟屁股并用鞋底踩了两下，见火光熄灭后才转过身来，对索隆说：“你这棵水生植物天天在老子面前晃悠，有什么好想的。”

索隆知道山治是为了刺激他才故意说些反话，他早就摸清圈圈眉那别扭的性格了，不可置否地哦了一声，没有戳穿他，倒是顺势感慨了一句：“等我哪一天不见了，你才会想我啊。”

“瞎说什么，你为什么会不见？”山治对索隆的曲解感到有些烦躁。难道让他直说他想索隆想得要死吗！不可能的好吗！直到对上墨绿色眼眸中隐含的笑意时，山治才发觉自己被耍了，脸火辣辣地烧起来，幸好借着夜色的掩盖并不明显。“哦，如果你真的不见了，保准是迷路到月球上去了，别指望我会找你。”

然而索隆根本没理会逞一时口舌之快的山治，没等对方反应过来便覆上了柔软的唇瓣，重重地磨蹭吮吸着。

“唔！”山治瞪大眼睛，羞赧地将脑袋努力往后缩了缩，拉开一丁点儿距离说：“绿藻头……”

“叫我名字。我喜欢你叫我名字。”索隆半眯着眼，语气带着赤裸裸的渴望。

山治受蛊惑般喊了一声索隆，这样的要求到底是令人无法拒绝。索隆愉悦地再次抵上山治的唇当作回应。山治不禁情动地闭上眼，主动松开牙关，邀请另一条舌头的侵犯。

两人疯狂地亲吻，双舌饥渴地纠缠着彼此。感受到索隆的舌头在口腔里不停搅动，弄出滋溜滋溜的水声，山治的欲望渐渐升温，他开始摸上了索隆结实精壮的手臂，掌心烫得厉害。

良久，他们才依依不舍地分开，温热的津液被拉成一条晶莹的细线，在清冷的月光照耀下欲断未断，似述说着刚才那一记吻是多么的激烈。“厨子，”索隆一边低喃着一边顺势吻落山治光裸的脖颈，“你自己脱，还是我帮你脱？”

热痒感从被吮吸舔吻之处一寸一寸蔓延开，山治微微睁开眼，意乱情迷地拽了一把索隆粗硬的绿色短发。“你先脱。”

话音刚落，索隆三下除五地脱掉上衣，露出完美的身材，而后拉过山治的手环在自己腰上，瞬间把他半压在身下。“嘶——”山治后背磕在甲板上，倒抽了一口凉气，微微睁开饱含怒意与柔情暗涌的眼睛，“你他妈！”

满天的星辰泻入山治漂亮的碧蓝眼眸中，索隆忍不住吻了吻他的眼，同时双手伸进他的衣摆里肆意摩挲。“我脱了，到你了。”紧贴胸口和腹部的高温渗入肌肤，山治觉得他快要融化了。

好不容易按住衬衫下不安分的手，山治偷偷换了口气，说：“你只脱了一件。”为什么到这个时候了，他还天真地以为这种事情能拖一会儿是一会儿？其实他想，尽管每次到最后还是会被吃干抹净，这次他偏不那么快让绿藻头得逞。谁让绿藻头净逮住自己值夜的时候瞎搞呢！

索隆挑眉，敢情这是耍赖？身子压得更近了些，一手抓紧山治双手手腕锢在头顶，一手不断抚弄着涨起的乳首，惩罚似地用两指夹住其中一粒往上拉起，又放下，再拉起，直到山治顶不住他长茧的指尖带来的快感，弓起身子，胸口配合他手上的动作一起一伏时，索隆才收了手。

“唔嗯……”山治刚从恶意的抚弄中尝到丁点儿甜头，又草草地提前结束，心情有些不爽，无意识地用脸颊蹭了蹭索隆的耳垂，期待他继续下去。没想到索隆煞有介事地说：“不脱就不给。”

山治抿起薄唇，认命似地轻笑一声，“那你先放开我。”等索隆松开了禁锢着他双手的大掌后，他缓缓地解开衬衫纽扣，动作十分轻柔优雅，十足一副贵族模样。索隆只想把眼前这个人拉下云端，操他，看他在自己身下呻吟低喘。不一会儿，衬衫大敞，引诱索隆去探索那片柔软光滑的肌肤。

索隆将唇缓缓贴上，到处游移，当鼻尖划过山治小腹时，他感受到身下人一阵剧烈的颤抖，于是他故意呼出更多炙热气息灌进山治的肚脐眼儿。山治哪里受得住，无力地偏过头去，由着索隆乱来。

“舒服吗？”索隆捏了几下山治的浑圆挺翘的臀部，心里暗骂，隔着裤子摸手感都这么好了，脱了岂不是……该死的，这圈圈眉实在太诱人了。他正想拉开山治的裤链，谁知山治早已明白索隆的企图，默契地将裤头一把扯落。

索隆用虎口卡住他玉茎根部，慢慢往上捋动，那里就像套了个钥匙圈一样弄得他既难受又兴奋，加之其他手指在顶端恶劣地用力搓揉，终于惹得山治难耐地溢出一句呻吟声。

“别这样弄……噢……”抓挠索隆肩胛骨的五指收紧，山治那混杂着痛苦与欢愉的一缕呻吟飘进耳朵，像一味强效媚药般摧毁了索隆最后的理智。将山治臀部高高抬起，手沿着诱人的弧线滑向他的股沟，即便身下人将指甲狠狠地插进自己肉里，旺盛的情欲也教他根本浑不在意。

索隆一手挑逗着他的玉茎，一手玩弄着他的股沟，前后不留情的夹攻令山治一度处于崩溃边缘。“不……等等……我好像有点……不舒服……”山治身子发颤，极度的快感掠过每一根神经后汇合于身后那个地方。

“等一下就舒服了。”索隆以为山治紧张，安慰似地吮吻着山治纤细漂亮的锁骨。山治摇了摇头，解释道：“呼……可能是吃坏肚子了……啊啊啊！”还没说完，他的玉茎就抵不住反复抚弄而喷出一道浊白精液。

随着分身的发泄，后庭也不自觉地放松了些，竟流出一股滑腻的液体。“嗯？你今天这么快就湿了？”索隆又惊又喜地将山治双腿扛在肩上，掐开他后面一看究竟。“笨、笨蛋！”恼羞成怒的山治握拳死死地捶打着索隆宽厚的背，“谁湿了？不是、不是我！他妈的你不准看啊！”

索隆固定住徒劳挣扎的山治后，立马送入一指，在紧致的蜜穴里按压划圈。以前总是要抹点精液或者润滑剂才能勉强进去，今个儿居然顺畅得不行，索隆心情大好，暗想圈圈眉就是嘴硬，明明就是想自己想着急了。

啊，一定是那条鱼有问题！早知道就不吃了，唔嗯，后面酥痒酥痒的，好奇怪……山治一边急促地喘息一边胡思乱想着。适逢体内的手指弯曲抠转，温热的液体越流越多，打湿了他半挂在腿上的裤子。

索隆又送入一指，再送入一指，顷刻已有三个指头在里面搔刮。山治感到有些晕眩，细碎的呜咽声又尽数被索隆的湿吻卷去，只有手指在甬道里来回进退弄出的汩汩水声依旧清晰入耳。

做扩张工作的同时，索隆将自己的裤子脱下，等手指一抽开就把早已高昂着头的分身塞进去。滋溜一声，炙热滚烫的那根东西就从后头将山治整副身躯直直贯穿。索隆半扶起山治，让下面紧紧地贴合在一起。

“噢……”一开始索隆只是将他老二恶狠狠地顶进去，动作不快，然而每一下都很重，顶到最深处时山治便会将身子弓得更紧，整个人像只树熊一样挂在索隆身上，身体随着他的动作上下颠簸。“哈啊……嗯哼……”渐渐不满足于用指甲抠住索隆的肉，山治张嘴一口咬住发情绿藻头的肩膀，似乎是报复，但在索隆眼里这只不过是一种调情的手段罢。

不知从何时起索隆的动作越来越快，热浪一阵一阵地冲击自己，山治为数不多的骄傲与矜持此刻全抛在脑后，如卸下所有戒备与伪装的稚子一般赤诚坦然，尽情地去迎合与追逐。“帮我把裤子……脱了……”索隆闻言，扯掉山治半褪未褪的裤子，扬手扔下了瞭望台。

“哎！”山治余光瞥见这一幕，惊呼道：“蠢藻你干的好事！”“碍眼。”“那也不可以丢掉啊！”“待会捡。”索隆捞起他疲软乏力的腰肢，让他背对自己趴上瞭望台的边缘。

失去可以依靠的温热肉体，一下重一下轻的碰撞又差点把他顶出去，山治只能使劲地攀着瞭望台的木板，而且身子不自觉地往后退，这更让索隆为之疯狂，山治下面的小嘴正猖狂地吞含自己的肉棒。

每一次抽送，紧致的后庭都会锢住粗硬的硕大，神奇的是他里面一点儿也不干，反而湿滑得令人欲罢不能。

大幅度的动作使瞭望台的木板发出嘎咿嘎咿的声音，伴奏着两人交合处那淫乱萎靡的肉体撞击声，令这一夜不再平静。

索隆要了好几次才肯放过山治。

完事以后，他爱怜地在柔顺金发上，烙下一个柔情的吻。这是他们的习惯了。

第二天，趁山治努力地清洗裤子上的油渍时，索隆悄咪咪地摸到乔巴房间里，他想知道一件事情……

（全文完）


End file.
